


[Podfic]  Release the Bats

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Vampires, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Sure, Mikey's a vampire, but Ray's okay with that. He's still Mikey, after all, still Ray's friend, still dorky and sweet and funny and amazing and, yeah. Maybe Ray likes him as more than just a friend.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by Sena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Release the Bats

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Release the Bats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/751568) by [Sena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena/pseuds/Sena). 



> Cover art by akamine_chan. 
> 
> Reader's notes at my journal post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/46917.html).

cover art created by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Release%20the%20Bats.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:50:13



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013120204.zip) | **Size:** 46 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013120203.zip) | **Size:** 15 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Release%20the%20Bats.mp3) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/Release%20the%20Bats.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
